Always Here
by LiaLovingGood
Summary: Natsu is the best little sister ever. Hinata is the best older brother ever. Fumi (OC) was the best sister ever. Daichi wished that he was the best brother ever... He wished he had more time to spent with her.
1. Chapter 1 His and Hers

SIBLINGS

CHAPTER 1

Hinata took the jump, the friction of his volleyball shoes on the floor made a squeak, the others turned around to yet again see Hinatas and Kageyamas quick. They gawped at its presicion, and it gave them a lifting feeling as they needed more motivation for the practice match against Nekoma. It felt like years until Hinata finally hit the ground on his feet again. Kageyama gave the team his horrifying yet reassuring grins. Kiyoko was smiling as half of the team came over for a sip of water. By this time the other half had started practicing again after a short break. Hinata had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he lowered his water bottle.

"Whats up?" asked Kageyama. "Earth to Hinata?"

"I-I forgot about my sister"

"huh? You what?"

"She was supposed to come to practice to watch because my mom had to work late, she isnt here yet" Mumbled Hinata

"Hinata!Kageyama!Nishinoya!Tanaka!Ennoshita!Narita! Lets get started on them stretches!" Shouted Suga from across the Gym.

Suddenly, a noise from the entrance to the gym could be heard. A little red headed girl jumping up and down waving, swinging of a tired yet happy looking mother.

"SHOYOU!" Yelled the boyant little girl

Hinata turned around at the sound of his name.

"Hey hinata! You've got a visitor!" Shouted Tanaka

"Hey Natsu!" Said Hinata as she jumped into his arms. He looked up and could see his mom talking to coach Ukai. The rest of the team came around to greet little Natsu as Hinata jumped up to wave his mom goodbye from a distance. Natsu wasn't shy at all with the boys, because she had heard so much about them from Hinata. She jumped into Azumanes arms, which greatly shocked him, because whenever a child came close to him, he thought he scared them, but the child actually scared _him_. Suga chuckled.

"Woah, she is a lot like you."

"She's like a little Hinata doll!" Shouted Nishinoya, spinning her around like a ballroom dancer.

"She really does remind me of you Hinata" Said Ennoshita, as Natsu fell over while chasing him, but laughing harder and getting back up again.

"Natsu? Wheres your preschool bag? You look like you need some water." Said Hinata laughing.

"There where momma left it" Slowing down her supposedly endless stamina (just like hinata).

As Natsu gulped down her water, Yamaguchi noticed that Tsukkishima was looking more annoyed than usual. To comfort him, he pointed out that Natsu had a dinosaur in her arms which she just fished out of her bag. Tsukkishimas face lit up as she said, "NO! IT'S A SAUROPODA! NOT A T-REX!" hugging the stuffed animal tightly.

"Even a four year old knows that Kageyama. Also considering the fact that she's the sister of Hinata" Grinned Tsukkishima.

For once Kageyama decided to ignore him, because hew as having too much fun. Not everyone was enjoying themselves though. Suga noticed the spikey black head of Daichi vanishing behind the club room door. Suga excused himself from the tickle fight and decided to follow Daichi.

"D-Daichi-san?" Mumbled Suga. He heard Yachi give a happy squeal as she arrived for practice. He knew Yachi knew Natsu. Their small cute voices sound almost the same.

Daichi gave a grunt.

"Hmm?"

"Are, you okay?" Asked Suga.

"Oh yes" Said Daichi, averting his eyes. "Fine"

"OK, are we gonna start practice?"Said Suga worriedly.

"Yeah, you gather the guys up, i'll be out in a minute" Sighed Daichi.

Natsu reminded him too much of Fumi. The round large eyes, the silky hair. He didnt spend any time with her. And now he never could again. Her voice. She was adorable. Many of the guys in junior high crushed on her. Now people thought she moved school, or was kidnapped. Most thought she had vanished off the face of the earth. She didnt. Fumi didnt know where she was. She didnt know what the rumores where. She didnt know her own pain. Her own brothers pain. Their pain.

She did'nt deserve to be in a coma.

FIRST CHAPTER OF FIRST FAN FIC IS FINISHED!


	2. Chapter 2 Luck

SIBLINGS

CHAPTER 2

Natsu was perched on the cross bar of hinata's bike, while hinata was adjusting his peddals so he could take his leave. Tanaka put some pork buns in Natsu's bag to take home. Hinata thanked Tanaka and left for their home up in the mountains. Everyone waved goodbye,however Daichi only half heartedly. He got out his phone and immediatly started texting his dad to pick him up from the Foothill store and drop him off to the Hospital. Its wasnt that he as hurt or anything. He just had to to do something he hasn't done in a long time. The group started walking towards their homes,but Daichi stayed behind. Suga noticed this.

"You comin'?"

"oh, no. My dad is picking me up"

"OH. Okay then. Cya tomorrow then."

"yeah bye"

Suga could tell that Daichi was in a mood. Did somthing happen during practice? Did he hurt himself? Was he annoyed about Natsu's disruption. NO. Daichi was mature. He wouldnt sulk over something like that. There was something else. Somthing more...

"SUGA HURRY UP!" yelled Nishinoya

"Okay" laughed Suga

"Okay heres my spare metro ticket, be home by 10 okay? I have to get to a last minute meeting and your mom is gonna be home late, Ill just get some takaway, and, give Fumi and big kiss from me" Said Daichi's dad gravly

"sure, cya"

Daichi trotted towards the hospital with purpose, yet he was reluctant. The hospital was pure white and it took some time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He signed in as a visitor and tried to find her room. Room 700. Room 700. Room 700. He took the elavator ignoring the people staring at his blank expression. He practiclly sprinted past rooms 690. He skidded on the spotless floors, coming to a halt at 700. The plaque on the door haunted him. He was grateful that the little window on the door was blocked of. Fumi was not an animal al in a zoo. She was the most beautful flower in the garden. He didnt open the door. Daichi was afraid of what he might find on the other side. The bright green eyes looking up at him? Or the girl that didnt deserve what she got. She deserved more than that. More than him.

"Sir? OH hello Daichi-san" Said the familar doctor Fukushima "Do you wish to visit Fumi?"

"Y-Y-Yes, i do"

"Go right ahead, no rush. Call if you need anything"

Daichi opened the door. He didnt know what he was expecting. The straight silky hair lay limp on her pillow, the green eyes hidden by the eyelids of his sister. Fumi. Fumi didnt deserve to be in a coma. She didnt know her own pain. The rumores. The worry. Most thought she had move schools. Some thought she was dead, or kidnapped. A few thought she just vanished off the face of the earth. Most didnt know her. Not well anyway. Just by sight. But once you see her, you cant unsee her. He pulled up a chair and observes her face. The rosy cheeks were the same. The silky hair was the same too. The doctors said ther was a 7 percent chance she might wake up without dieing. Her memories were most likley excluded from this package. He wathed her for a while more, thinking...But 7 percent was still a chance. It may be small. But it was a chance. He took ahold of her hand. It may have been limp, but it was warm, it still had the same texture. The smooth comfort it could give to anyone. He had done his best to shut out the memories of that night. The night it all happened. He noticed his watch. 9.45. He needed to get going now, he gave Fumi a swift kiss on the forehead, feeling guilty as his chin touched the oxegen mask. He spotted the doctor down the hall as he closed the door to room 700.

"Hey doc, im taking my leave now. Cya in a few days, i'll be back soon"

"yes of course, goodbye" Said doctor fukushima.

As Daichi turned around he spotted a guy with crutch with a knee support, he dodged around him not recognising who he was, but he guy with the crutched recogised him.

"Eh! Daichi-Chan! How are you!" Asked Oikawa Tooru

Daichi stopped. He turned around to walk next to oikawa. "I'm fine, you?"

"Well, i had to get a check up on my knee, and they gave me this stupid crutch that im probaly gonna throw out, i dont really need it,but yea im good"

"what are you doing here anyway Daichi-Chan?"

"I was visiting a family member"

Oikawa looked up "really? Who?"

The words had escaped Daichis mouth before he could do anything "My little sister"

"I didnt know you had a sister!" Said Oikawa curiously.

"Oh well, i dont see her much"

Oikwa recoiled at this "oh"

"Oh,well, did you see this beautiful girl in room 700? She looked like she was in a coma, poor thing, so pretty as well. I wonder what happened?"

Oikawa spotted the look on Daichis face

"Thats my sister"

Daichi took in a sharp breath, it was painful.

"Well, I gotta go, cya round" said Oikawa sorrowfully.

They were already in the lift and they came to the first floor.

Before Oikawa left the lift he said: "I can tell your sister didnt deserve what happened to her, im sorry"

"dont be" Said Daichi as the lift door clattered closed.

 ** _7 was her lucky number_**

 ** _If she is still fighting on in room 700_**

 ** _then its okay_**

 ** _her luck hasnt run out yet_**

 ** _SHE STILL HAS 7 PERCENT LEFT_**


End file.
